Bashin Episode 07
The seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Bashin and Striker are locked out of a My Sunshine performance. Summary Bashin attends a school trip to a boring play, which he sleeps through. After Card Sensei scolds him for snoring, Striker appears, inviting Bashin to battle him during a break between shows. Striker reveals to Bashin that he knows Aibou can talk, and that he got a cornerstone as well. When they battle, Bashin is ultimately the winner, and Striker feels bad about his loss. While they were playing, the next show already started, and Meganeko went inside to see it. She was excited, as the performance featured My Sunshine. Of course, Bashin and Striker wanted to see her as well. However, no matter what door they tried to push, they couldn't get inside. The two attempted to enter through a restricted area, but they were caught by a guard and kicked out. Their last option was to break in through the roof. When they climbed up, they realized a security guard was stuck in a window. Bashin and Striker pulled him out, but were suspicious of what he was doing. Bashin thought he might be a Nazo-Otona. He and Striker wanted to battle and find out, as they would be rewarded with an X-rare if this was true. Striker was the first to battle, and was quickly defeated. When Bashin took his turn, he was at first at a disadvantage due to the guards use of The Diamond Moon. However, once he destroyed the nexus, he was able to win. The guard said that he couldn't provide them with X-rare cards, but told them how to get inside. The doors were never locked, but were pull doors. Unfortunately, the show was over once they made it in. Later, the guard gave a High Ranker Pass to Suiren, who had defeated him earlier. Matches Bashin vs. Striker Turn 7 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Eyeburn, Rokceratops at LV2, and Metalburn at LV2. On Striker's field is two Beatbeetle and Flyingmirage. -Bashin attacks with Rockeratops. -Striker blocks with Beatbeetle. Beatbeelte is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. -Striker blocks with Flyingmirage. Both are destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. -Striker blocks with Beatbeetle. Beatbeetle is destroyed. Turn 8 (Striker): -Striker summons Beatbeetle and Flyingmirage. He plays The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 9 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. -Bashin summons Dragsaurus. With its effect when summoned, a nexus, The Fruit of Life, is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Rokceratops. -Striker blocks with Flyingmirage. Flyingmirage is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. -Striker blocks wth Beatbeetle. Beatbeetle is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Dragsaurus. -Striker takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 10 (Striker): -Striker summons Shockeater at LV2. Turn 11 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Rokceratops and Goradon. -Bashin attacks with Rokceratops. -Striker blocks with Shockeater. Both are destroyed. -Bashin attacks with his remaining spirits, and Striker loses his remaining lives. Winner: Bashin Striker vs. Guard Turn 7 (Striker): -On the guards field is Icemaiden at LV2, Fenrircannon and Baby-Loki at LV2. Striker has no spirits. -Striker plays The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 8 (Guard): -The guard summons Dualcannon-Bell. -Guard attacks with Icemaiden. Striker takes a life. 4 remain. -Guard attacks with Fenrircannon. Striker takes a life. 3 remain. -Guard attacks with Baby-Loki. Striker takes a life. 2 remain. -Guard attacks with Dualcannon-Bell. Striker takes a life. 1 remains. Turn 9 (Striker): -Striker summons three Beatbeetle, Flyingmirage and Shockeater. -Striker attacks with Flyingmirage. -The guard plays Pure Elixir. His spirits are refreshed. -Fenrircannon blocks. Flyingmirage is destroyed. -Striker attacks with all three Beatbeetles. -The guard blocks with Icemaiden, Baby-Loki and Dualcannon-Bell, destroying them all. Turn 10 (Guard): -Guard levels up Dualcannon-Bell. -Guard attacks with Dualcannon-Bell. -Striker blocks with Shockeater. -Guard attacks with Icemaiden. -Striker takes his last life. Winner: Guard Bashin vs. Guard Turn 13 (Bashin): -On the guard's field is Dualcannon-Bell and Fenrircannon. On Bashin's field is Goradon, Metalburn and Skelton-Jaw. -Bashin brings all his spirits to LV2. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Guard takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Skelton-Jaw. Guard takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 14 (Guard): -Guard summons Icemaiden, and plays The Diamond Moon at LV2. -Guard brings Dualcannon-Bell up to LV2. Turn 15 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. -Bashin levels down all his spirits to play Flame Tempest. All spirits but Dualcannon-Bell and Skelton-Jaw had 3000 BP or less and were destroyed. -Bashin summons Dragsaurus, and destroys The Diamond Moon. -Bashin attacks with Skelton-Jaw. -Guard blocks with Dualcannon-Bell. -Bashin attacks with Dragsaurus. -The guard loses his remaining life. Winner: Bashin Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Nexuses are featured, showing The Shackles of Doom, The Fruit of Life, and The Diamond Moon as examples. It also states that Dragsaurus can destroy nexuses. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-011: Dragsaurus BS01-016: Skelton-Jaw BS01-122: Flame Tempest Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-107: The Fruit of Life White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-080: Fenrircannon BS01-089: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-111: The Diamond Moon BS01-142: Pure Elixir Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Pink- Cho Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Nazo-Otona (Guard)- Hiromi Sugino Manager- Takayuki Sasada Guard- Hiroshi Shirokuma Princess- Reiko Takagi Building Announcer- Akiko Kimura Main Staff Script: Yuusuke Asayama Storyboard: Mitsuro Hongo Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin